


Be Your Own Anchor

by Nephalem_Witch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boyfriends, Bullying, Daddy Scott McCall, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merman Stiles, Mommy Liam Dunbar, Mpreg, Original Mythology, Phoenixes, Scott McCall/Liam Dunbar Mpreg, Showing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephalem_Witch/pseuds/Nephalem_Witch
Summary: Scott McCall is an ordinary teen. Captain of the lacrosse team at Beacon Hills High School, and he's a True Alpha. After Allison, a member of his pack, died, Scott found it harder and harder to control his inner wolf, that is until he met the new student, Liam Dunbar.Liam had just transferred to Beacon Hills this year for some not-so-good reasons. He ends up threatening Scott's title as team captain which leads to him ending up in the hospital with a messed up ankle. Something strange happened that night. Liam was attacked by a Wendigo, and he walked out of the hospital a werewolf since biting his arm was the only way Scott could save him from plummeting to his death.What happens when the pep talk Scott's mom gave him starts to make sense and Scott realizes he has feelings for Liam? Will Liam reciprocate these feelings? If he does, will his fate be the same as Allison's?Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Scott's POV

It's been a week or so since Liam's first full moon, but things haven't really gotten better. More and more supernatural beings are dying. More and more assassins are appearing. Sooner or later, we'll be the targets, and I don't want Liam getting hurt. Ever since the night of his first full moon, I've been getting butterflies in my stomach while he's around and my heart skips a beat just from a momentary brush of his skin against mine. My mind goes blank whenever when I feel his breath on my skin. He's only a pup and he's having a strange effect on me. I was walking back to the main floor of the high school when I see Liam at the bottom of the steps lacing his lacrosse stick. "Hey," I said, "How are you?" "Good," he said not looking up at me, "I guess." "You guess," I questioned. "It's just that I have been feeling a bit off lately," he said. "Is it Mason," I asked, he shook his head, "Hayden?" "N... Yea," He stuttered. "Hey," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "I'm here if you ever want to talk." Then he looked at me. We started to lean in. I could feel his breath - "Scott." It was Stiles. "I've got to go," I said as I started to walk towards Stiles. We didn't break eye contact until my back hit the door. "Come on," Stiles said dragging me to his jeep.

We were driving around in silence until Stiles parked the jeep near the trail that leads to the cliff that looked out over Beacon Hills. "Let's go," Stiles said as headed farther along the trail. I decided to follow him not arguing. When we reached the cliff, we sat down on our rock. "So," Stiles began, "How long?" "How long what," I asked. He looked at the ground and said, "How long have you felt this way about Liam?" I couldn't think of anything to say; I just looked at him. "It's obvious, especially lately," he said as he put my arm around. "I-I d...don...'t know what to do," I said as I started to cry. I guess all my feelings just began to build up until they found a crack to form into a fissure. "Hey, there-there," he said as he began to comfort me. "Ever since I turned him, I've been getting these feelings of attraction to him, and I don't know what to do. Especially when I'm around him because all I want to do is throw him against the wa-," I began. "Save the details," Stiles said cutting me off. We both started laughing until I heard it. *SNAP* I immediately threw Stiles out of the way as I turned and roared. "Easy there, big boy," said someone in a hood as they aimed an arrow at me. GRRRRRRR, I was holding back because I needed to give Stiles some time. "What makes you think you can defeat a True Alpha," I asked. "Confidence," the hooded figure said. Then I heard a familiar heartbeat followed by a snap. "Liam," I muttered knowing he would hear me, "Don't." Then he did exactly what I said not to. He jumped the hooded figure from behind. Disorienting it long enough so that Stiles could knock it out with his bat. The figure was lying motionless face-down on the ground. When we rolled the body onto its back, we saw that the archer had impaled himself. Probably to keep himself from risking saying anything.

We headed back to my house after turning the body over to Stiles's dad. "That was weird," Stiles said. "Yea," I said. "Are you mad at me," Liam asked staring at the floor. I could smell all the different emotions radiating off him. "No, but please listen to me next time or tell me your plan," I said pulling him into a hug, "you could've been seriously hurt out there." "I know," he said as I heard his heart skipping beats, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Liam's POV

Stiles and I stayed at Scott's that night, but I left around 3 am because I couldn't stay in the same room as him without hurting myself. Every time I'm around him I feel like I'm about to lose control. I just want him to push me up against a wall and kiss me until we can't breathe. I was about to step down off the front porch when I heard, "Where are ya going?" "Nowhere," I said as I sat down on the steps. "what's wrong," Scott asked sitting next to me. "Nothing it's just that I have a crush on this person and I don't think they feel the same way," I replied. "Have you told this person," he asked putting his arm around me. "Not yet," I said trying to control myself. "well," he said, "I think you should tell them." "Really," I asked looking into his eyes. "Yes," he said and we both began to lean in again. His lips were just an inch from mine when a car began to pull into the driveway. It was his mom. "Bye," I said before taking off down the street leaving Scott to explain to his mom what happened. I happened to look back for just a second and when I turned around, I ran into a car door. I groaned in pain as I came to. "Dude, are you ok," said Mason as he leaned over me seeing if I had any wounds. " I'm fine," I said as I got up. He helped me into my house and when we reached my room I told him everything. "So you like Scoot," Mason asked. I didn't tell him the supernatural part of my feelings for Scott. "Yea," I said. "Well then tell him," he responded, "I'm going to sleep, and you should too, you have a game tomorrow." I groaned as I laid down to go to sleep.

*TIME SKIP*

The game was about to start and Scott was giving the team a pep talk to pump us up. We ended the talk with our saying, "We are Lacrosse." We all raced onto the field. I was so ready for this game. It went by so quick. Scores and flags were everywhere. When the game ended, Scott went to the locker room. I followed only to find him holding some sort of wire in his hand while Violet was on the floor looking scared. The police came and picked her up with little questions directed at us. When we left the school, Scott and I went out to eat with the pack. It was fun to be able to have a group of friends like this. I looked at Scott to see him smiling at me and I smiled back while blushing. The rest of the night was fun packed.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott's POV 

I drove Liam home after dinner with the pack since he didn't have a car. "Hey, thanks for dinner," he said before he got out of the car. "No problem," I said. He went inside and I felt incomplete since I wasn't with him. I drove home to find my mom waiting for me. "Hey," I said, "Why are you up so late?" "Because we need to talk about Liam," she said. I sat down not saying a word. "Why did you think you couldn't tell me," she said. "because I was worried of how you would react," I replied. we sat in complete silence for a few more minutes before I received a call from Liam. "It's Liam," I said standing up, "I have to take this." my mother nodded. I went up to my room and to answer the call, "Hello," I said answering it. "Open your window," he said then hung up. I went to my window and opened it only to see Liam lunge at me. We rolled around on my bedroom floor for a little bit until I finally was able to pin him down. We were both laughing and staring into each other's eyes. I didn't even notice that I had begun to lean in and that's when I kissed him. it was like the entire world had turned gray and we were the only two in color. I didn't feel any regret; all I felt was a sense of completion. The strangest part was that he kissed back. When we broke apart, we just stared into each other's eyes and then it looked like some sort of realization flashed across his face and his eyes began to water. "Hey," I said pulling him up, "what's wrong?" "I have to go," he said as he jumped out the window.

Liam's POV

I was running home crying because I knew that what I was feeling couldn't be real. I was crying so bad that I didn't even notice a car out of the corner of my eye until it hit me. Twice within 48 hours, great.

When I came to, I was at the bottom of a well. "Seems that Alpha cares a lot about you," Garret said from the mouth of the well, "So now instead of playing the role of prey, you are bait, for now." He walked off saying those last two words. I frantically searched for a way out but came to the conclusion that the only way out was at least 50 feet above me. So, I began climbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott's POV

Liam wasn't at school the next day, so I was gonna go looking for him when school ended until Garret grabbed me from behind and said, "If you ever wanna see that precious little bitch of your's again, do what I say." "Okay," I said restraining my inner wolf, "What do you want?" "I want Violet," he said as he shoved me out towards his truck.

"This is mad," I said after he explained his plan. "Use your strength, and I'm sure you can do it." We were coming up to where the police transport vehicle was supposed to be, and it was there. It was beaten and on fire though. I jumped out of the car and ran to Sheriff Stilinski who was on the ground hurt. "Oh my god," I said as I looked for wounds. "They... took... her...," he said, wincing with each word, "The Berserkers..., and one... is still..here." I turned to see that Garret had gotten out of his car and was preparing to fight a Berserker. "Come On," he yelled just before a Berserker came up from behind and turned him into a shishkabob. They left not paying attention to me or the Sheriff. I looked at Garret thinking that I wouldn't find Liam now, but then I remembered Garret had a partner. "Violet," I said out loud. I took off calling 911 and reporting the accident before I drove off to find Violet. Kate had her, and there's only one person who could help me find her. "Hello," Chris answered. "Hey, Kate has Violet and a Berserker killed Garret," I said, "We need to get Violet before Kate kills her otherwise Liam is as good as dead." "Okay," he said, "Meet me at the warehouse. It's the only place I can think she'd hideout if she were in Beacon Hills." "Okay," I said as I hung up and gassed it to the warehouse.

I pulled up to the warehouse to see Chris waiting for me with quite an artillery. "Let's go," he said, and we walked into the warehouse, being on the lookout for Violet, Kate, or Berserkers. That's when Kate voiced her presence. She and Chris were having a talk and I heard it but didn't really care. I was only her for Violet. "Scott," she said, "So nice to see you, sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances, but." That's when two Berserkers attacked. The others left with Kate. When we finally took them down, we both had significant wounds. Chris started tending to his wounds while I went to find Violet. And I did, but she had been beaten and scratched so badly that she had bled to death. When Chris found me, I had begun to cry. "We'll find him," Chris said. "How do you-," I was cut off by a howl piercing through the air. And it wasn't just any howl, it was, "Liam," I said before I took towards my beta.

Liam's POV

I had begun climbing again for like the fifth time. Each time before I would almost reach the top only to fall and have to start all over. I was getting tired and weak when I decided to let it out. I howled like there was no tomorrow. When I finished, I began climbing again. I was almost to the top when I began to lose my grip. I was just about to start falling when an arm grabbed mine. It was Scott. He pulled me from the well and sat me on top of the rocks seeing if I was okay before pulling me into a hug. "You're okay," he said, "You're okay." I was so glad to be out of that well and in his arms that I didn't care anymore. When we pulled apart, I smashed my lips into his and let my inner-wolf's desires take over, and so did Scott apparently. He was kissing back, and it started to get very heated. We pulled apart for just a second to catch our breath. "Can we go back to your place," I asked, "I can't stand to be in these woods for another second." He nodded and carried me out of the woods bridal style. He carried me all the way to his house. The entire time I was listening to his heartbeat. It was so calm and steady now that I fell asleep in his arms to the sound of his beating heart. I felt when he put me on his bed, and he tried to let me have the bed, but I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the bed with me. He laughed and stripped down to his underwear after stripping me down to mine, which I didn't mind. He then hopped in next to me and pulled me into his arms, right against his torso. I was asleep again pretty quickly with his body heat and heartbeat reminding me that I wasn't and wouldn't ever be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott's POV

When I woke up, the first thing I felt, heard, seen, and smelt was Liam. He was still asleep, so I decided to allow him to also be the first thing I taste by kissing him. "Morning," he said. And without thinking I let out a tiny moan because his morning voice is so sexy. "Well, maybe we should wake up to each other more often if I'll get that response," Liam said before kissing me and rolling me onto my back while he was on top of me.

We were getting very heated when someone cleared their throat. "I don't even want to know right now," my mom said from the doorway, "Just get dressed and ready for school." She left and we both busted out laughing.

We pulled into the parking lot and people began to look at us because Liam hadn't moved to get off the bike. His head was on my shoulder and his arms were still around my waist. "Liam," I said rubbing his hands. "Your heartbeat," he said, "it's so comforting." He then separated from me and asked, "Would it be bad for me to kiss you right here right now?" "No," I said as I stood up and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Many people stopped and stared. Some glared and scoffed while others whooped and hollered.

Liam's POV

We were smiling when Stiles came up and said, "So you've hooked up?" "Not yet," I said without hesitation. Scott laughed while I slapped my hand over my mouth realizing what I'd said. "Let's go inside," Scott said smirking as he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

As we stepped through the doors of the school, people instantly looked at us. "I've got to go to my locker and meet up with Mason," I said before kissing Scott on the cheek and walking off in a different direction towards my locker. As I was walking to my locker, this girl stepped out of a classroom, and we both fell to the ground as we collided. "Sorry," I said as I gathered up the girl's fallen books and handed them-, "Hayden." "Liam," She said snatching her books out of my hands and walking off in a different direction.

"What's with you," Mason said as I stepped up to my locker. "I just ran into Hayden," I said as I grabbed my books from my locker. "Oh," he said, "that sucks." "Scott and I are dating kind of now," I said. "That's great," he said smiling. "Not if old feelings surface," I said. That shut Mason up real quick.

Back when we were younger Hayden stepped in between me and this guy as we were fighting and I ended up punching her in the face. What's worst us she punched me back. Ever since then she's hated me. I used to have a huge crush on her, but I got over it. At least I hope I have.

The first few classes were kind of a blur since all I could think about was Scott and Hayden. When the bell for lunch rang, I raced to the cafeteria to meet up with Scott. I was about to enter the lunchroom when a smell of ashes, lightning, and fire filled my nose. I turned around to see a guy walking out of the front office. He carried himself confidently as he strolled towards the cafeteria. When he walked past me, my inner wolf about took over. Then I heard Scott, "Liam." He was waiting for me. I regained control as I walked over to Scott. "Take a whiff real quick," I whispered. Scott immediately took a deep breath in and immediately turned in the direction of the new kid, who just so happened to be staring at us. "What is he," Scott asked turning back towards me. "I don't know," I said, "But I think we need to figure it out. Soon." Scott nodded.

We got our food and sat down with the rest of the pack. We explained this situation with the new kid to the others. We were all in mutual agreement that we needed to know what he was. Before we could finish the conversation the bell rang. We all went our separate ways and decided to confront the guy at the end of school.

My last few classes were all super boring, and I couldn't focus, especially with my mind racing with thoughts of the new kid, Scott, and... Hayden. When the bell rang signaling the end of school, we all met up at the stairs. "His name is Bennu, but he goes by Ben," Lydia said, "He's in my last period, and I feel a radiance of death coming from him, but I can't really tell if he has seen, caused, or maybe even experienced it." "Well," Malia said gesturing down the hallway, "how about we ask him?"

Malia, Stiles, and Lydia walked off to come up behind him to ensure he couldn't get away while me, Scott, and Kira faced him head-on. "Ben, is it," Scott said, "how about we have a little chat?" "Look, I don't have time right now," he said to Scott, "I have to get home." "I think you'll have time for this," Scott said as he closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his Alpha eyes. Ben didn't even flinch. "Nice parlor trick," Ben said annoyed, "I still don't have time." He turned to go back the way he came but saw his path blocked my Malia who was sporting her blue eyes and werewolf claws & fangs. "It's only my first day and I already have to do this," Ben said as he dropped his bag. When he looked back at Malia. These weird flames burst along his arms as he let out a loud cry that sounded like a bird. Stiles and Lydia fell to the floor covering their ears while Malia looked a little scared. When the cry stopped, Malia lunged at Ben, but she was flown backward as he brought his hands up in a swift motion. Strange thing is that neither of them made physical contact with the other. When Malia hit the ground, Scott's Alpha instincts took over. As Ben turned to face us, I noticed why the flames were a little strange. They were different colors and had electricity flowing among them.

Somehow he was able to take us out. He took me out with one punch since I was focused on the flames. Kira went down just as easily. Scott was probably the most difficult since he's a True Alpha, but it wasn't too long before Scott was on the ground with the rest of us. "Don't try that again," Ben said before walking out school.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott's POV   
"Here," I said as I picked Liam up after helping all the others. "Deaton," I said as he carried me out to his car. Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Kira were in Stiles's Jeep while I and Liam were on my bike. "Stiles, are you good to drive," I asked concerned since he looked a little out of it. "Yea," I said, "Malia took some of the pain away, so I should be fine to make it to Deaton's." "Let's go," I said.

It was maybe 5-10 minutes before we reached the animal hospital. We pulled into the back parking lot. I still had to carry Liam, so I wasn't able to unlock the back door. Instead, I broke it down. We rushed inside and saw Deaton looking at some files on the table. He immediately cleared the metal table and let me set Liam down. "What happened," Deaton asked looking at Liam, then Malia who was being helped by Stiles and Kira who was being helped by Lydia. "New kid," I said not even taking my eyes off Liam, "He was something, smelled liked fire, ashes, and lightning." "Impossible," Deaton said as he began to assess Liam's wounds. "Well it is possible, all 3 of us smelled it," I said getting angry since Liam was taking forever to heal. "There's only one creature that has that scent," Deaton said as he applied some sort of herbs to Liam, causing him to squirm. I tightened my grip as he continued, "But we've believed they've been extinct for over 300 years." "What," I said as I took some more of Liam's pain, watching the black veins appear on my arms, "What is supposed to be extinct?!!" "Phoenix," Deaton said. For some reason, everything got quiet until Lydia spoke up. "That's why he had a strange sense of death," She said with a look of realization on her face. "What," Malia said. "Phoenix die and are reborn from the ashes," Lydia said. "Still doesn't explain how this kid is a Phoenix," Deaton said, "The fire the Druids used 300 years ago was made to kill Phoenix." "And it did," Ben said. We all turned to see him leaning against the wall. Malia began growling. "Hey hey," he said throwing his hands up as if surrendering, "truce; I'm here to explain." "Malia, let him speak," I said. "I guess I should start out by introducing myself," Ben said walking towards the center of the room.

"My name is Bennu, after the ancient Egyptian deity linked with the sun, creation, and rebirth. My parents died when I was 15. I got emancipated at 16. I moved here after feeling the pull of the Nemeton. Big mistake reactivating that by the way. I didn't come here to hurt anyone; I came to find a fresh start," He said, "Now about how I'm alive. I come from a line of the Ancients." Deaton gasped. "They're supposed to have been extinct for over 400 years, how," Deaton said shocked. "Well, Ancients are very good at blending in among the Moderns," Ben said. "Ancients? Moderns? Explain please," Liam said sitting up. "A Phoenix is either a Modern or an Ancient. A Modern Phoenix can only produce either fire or electricity. Never both, if they try then they end up bursting into flames but never regenerating," Ben began explaining while producing fire and electricity to help provide a visual, "An Ancient Phoenix is very rare, they only come around every 50-100 years or so, kind of like a True Alpha. Actually, whenever a True Alpha obtains their power, so does an Ancient Phoenix. For some reason, True Alphas and the Ancients have been linked for as long as I can remember." "What do you mean as long as you can remember," Stiles asked. "When we are reborn, we don't exactly rise from the ashes. We can, but we can also choose to be born naturally to restart the cycle of life," Ben said turning to Stiles, "I've been reborn at least 50 times, but I haven't always come back as an Ancient. I have been a Modern, but I've tried to rise to my Ancient self, resulting in my death every time except once." "Which time did you not due when trying to regain your power," Kira asked. "This time," Ben said, "After my parents died I began to produce some sparks of electricity. I knew I needed to be strong if I was to get emancipated, but somehow I ended up strengthening myself to the point where I was stronger physically, emotionally, mentally, and magically. I soon began to produce flames along one arm and electricity along the other. The main reason I let Nemeton lead me here was that I was in trouble." "What kind of trouble," I asked. "Ancients have the ability to combine our fire and electricity, but it's difficult to learn. The first time I tried, I ended up setting a car on fire. When I finally succeeded, I got so excited that I lost control and set my house on fire. The fireman said it was an electrical fire, but this one cop didn't believe it. He thought that I was acting out. He kept digging and digging. He was close to finding out that it wasn't faulty electrical equipment until I set his car aflame with all the evidence inside and skipped town." "Oh," Lydia said. "This brings me to why I'm here," Ben said motioning around him, "I want to join you guys. I'm the last of my kind, and we travel in flocks. So, if I don't find one soon, well let's just say that what happens to lone wolves happens to us too. I came to apologize, and try to start gaining your trust." "Just because you told us a story," Malia said standing up, "Doesn't mean we trust you even a little." "Maybe this will change your minds," Ben said reaching into his bag and pulling out a box. He handed it to me. It looked ancient and elegant. It had these Victorian style designs on it. "Open it," he said. I opened it and saw what looked like a heart, but it wasn't a human heart. I picked it up and held it in the light. It was like glass, and it looked like flames and electricity were flowing inside it. "Is that-," Deaton began. "Yes," Ben interrupted. "What is it," I asked. "It's his heart," Deaton said looking at it in amazement, "or at least the heart of his Phoenix." "Whoever possesses the heart of a Phoenix can control it," Ben said. He just gave me complete power over him. He gave me his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott's POV   
After that night in Deaton's office, things began to change. A lot. Our relationships with Ben grew so much. It is almost as if he's been a member of the pack since the beginning. "Hey Scott," Ben said walking up to me. "Wassup," I said as I put in my combination. "Nothing much," he said leaning against the lockers, "Just some strange things happening around the lake recently, especially on full moons." "Lake Tritón," I asked (pronounced tree-ton). "Yea," he said. "What do you mean," I asked shutting my locker. "Well, the fog seems to flow around the center of the lake instead of all around and over it," he said. I gave him a look that said what else? "Plus on the full moons, I swear I've heard singing coming from the rock in the middle," Ben said looking serious. "We'll check it out later," I said. "Check what out?" Stiles asked as he walked up with the others. "Lake Tritón," Ben said. "Cool, when," Liam asked. "Well tonight's a full moon, how about tonight? Be there at 7 30," I said before walking to class when the bell rang.

**** Time Jump ****

I pulled up to the lake on my bike with Liam to find Ben and the others waiting. The moon was reaching its peak and Liam was getting a bit restless. "You're doing great," I said rubbing his back as we walked up to the others. "Do y'all hear that," Ben asked looking out on the lake. The others and I focused our hearing and that's when it became audible. It was a voice, singing. It was enticing, but I didn't feel like I wanted to find it, unlike Stiles. He was starting to sway as if he were in a trance. Then it got louder, to the point that everyone but Stiles fell to the ground clutching out ears. The fog parted to show a woman on a rock in the middle of the lake, but when I blinked, she was replaced by a hideous monster. "Stiles no, it's not real. Fight it," I said as I tried to get up. I finally stood up, so did Ben. He began to shoot electricity at the rock with one hand while whispering something and making a movement with his other hand as blue-green smoke began to curl around his hand. "Ben," I asked confused, "What are you doing?" He didn't reply, only shot me a glance with his fiery red eyes. "Ben stop," I said as I took a step toward him. And that's when everything went downhill.

The moon reached its peak. The water began to bubble like it was boiling and glowing a radiant turquoise color. Some of Ben's electricity hit the water, causing the glow to increase. A creature jumped out of the lake and grabbed - "STILES," Ben yelled just as the blue-green smoke shot from his hand and hit the water causing something else to happen. Ben launched himself into the air as his fire and electricity formed into wings. He flew towards Stiles trying to save him, but he was repelled by a mystical barrier surrounding the lake. Stiles and the creature that pulled him in disappeared under the water. It was dead silent when laughing pierced the air. It was coming from the rock in the middle. But the beast was cut off by a shot of fire and electricity from Ben. Everything once again was dead silent, even the water. All the strange things that were happening stopped. Ben then jumped into the lake. "Wai-," Lydia yelled trying to stop him, but he had already dove into the lake after Stiles.

We all gathered at the edge of the lake trying to see if we could find them. Nothing was to be seen. We sat on the bank for at least 5 minutes before someone saw something. "Guys, over here," Kira said. We all ran to her and saw it. It was a small flicker of red, blue, and turquoise rising from the bottom of the lake. The closer it got to the surface, the bigger it got. We all dove for cover as it pierced the surface. We looked up to see Ben in the air holding something in his arms. It was Stiles, but it wasn't. From the waist up it was Stiles, but from the waist down it was a large tail cover in scales. When Ben flew to the shore, we all huddled together to look at Stiles. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then he opened his eyes. They were glowing like ours, but they were a neon turquoise. "He's a," Malia began. "Merman," Ben finished, "Stiles is a merman."


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles' POV  
I woke up in my bed and saw Ben asleep in my desk chair. "What the hell are you doing in my room," I about yelled at him. He woke up startled and ended up falling backward in the chair. I couldn't help but bust out laughing. "Um, I... uh was just.... watching.... over you," he said as he stood up scratching his head. I think he was blushing. I looked down at my body and saw some differences. My muscles were more pronounced and toned. I had an 8 pack and my biceps were bulging. "What is thi-," I began to ask Ben as I turned towards him, but I shook the bed so much that a glass of water fell and soaked me. Then it got weird. Ben's eyes bulged as a sea green glow appeared around me then disappeared. I didn't think anything happened so I stood up only to fall flat into Ben's arms. I looked at my legs only to find a tail. I started to freak. Ben tried to calm me down but nothing was working. I knew what was happening. I was having a panic attack, and that's when I felt a pressure on my lips. It was Ben. He was kissing me. At first, I was shocked but I soon leaned into it. That's when he pulled away. "What did you do that for," I asked. "I read that holding your breath can stop a panic attack so when I kissed you, you held your breath," he replied biting his lips. "Yea, I think I heard that from someone too," I said staring into his fiery red eyes. The only person with these eyes was right in front of me. I could feel the flames and electricity flowing under his skin. But something felt familiar about it. It felt as if it were a part of me too.

"How did this happen," I asked. Ben then laid me on the bed and sat next to me and began to explain the events of last night. "Wait so as a Phoenix you can use magic as a witch?" "Yes." "And you were casting a spell while shooting fire and electricity at the siren, but when I got pulled in you lost focus and cast the spell early and it hit the water the same time as I went under and the moon was at its peak and some of your lightning struck it too. So, the combination of so much magic went into the only non-supernatural creature it could find, meaning me." "Yes." "But why a merman?" "Well, Tritón is Spanish for merman." "Oh." "And I tried to dive in after you in my Phoenix form but this magical forcefield repelled me except when the lake went calm and I dove in as a human." I felt so confused yet it all made sense. I laid back closing my eyes. "Wait," I said sitting up quickly, "does that mean some of your magical essences is flowing inside me since it was your magic, fire, and electricity that kind of turned me into this?" "I guess, by the way, I didn't mean to turn you into a fish it just happened," he answered hurt. "It's ok, at least I'm not dead," I said pulling him in for a hug. He started to cry a little bit into my shoulder. "But you could've, and I don't know what I would have done if-" he began but I cut him off with a kiss. "But I didn't, that's what matters," I said after breaking the kiss. "I guess," he replied biting his lip again as the flames in his eyes were going a little crazy.

~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~~

I drove Ben and me to Deaton's because Scott called a pack meeting. "How are you feeling," Ben asked me as we pulled into the parking lot. "I'm fine," I said as I got out of my jeep, but I stumbled as I took a step. Ben moved so fast he was a blur. He was behind me in a split second with his arms under mine holding me up. "I guess I need a little help," I said as I looked into his concerned eyes. "I've got you," he said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me inside.

Everyone was there already, waiting on us. When we walked in, everyone looked concerned when they saw Ben carrying me the way he was. "I'm fine, just some trouble walking," I said as Ben set me down. He didn't let go worried that if I tried to stand on my own I would fall, so I just let him hold me up. "So what is this emergency meeting about," I asked Scott. "You," Deaton replied.

Ben lead me to the metal table and helped me up since Deaton wanted to run a few tests. He drew some blood which made me wince, but it wasn't my reaction that startled him and the others. It was Ben's. When he saw me wince, his eyes turned a bright fiery red as some flames and lightning began to crackle along his arms. "Ben, calm down," Scott said as he laid his hand on Ben's shoulder, but he yanked it back because it apparently started to burn. "What's with you," Liam asked as he stood next to Scott and tended to his hand. "It's not his fault," I said as I took Ben's hand to reassure him I was fine. I looked him in the eyes and let mine flash sea-green at his in an effort to douse the flames a little. It worked. He began to breathe normally and calm down. Lydia, Malia, and Deaton were giving us some confused looks. I think Lydia was catching on to what was emotionally going on while Deaton was wondering the supernatural side of it, and I think Malia was just dumbfounded.

"Now how about you show me what happened," Deaton said looking at us all. Ben just grabbed a cup of water nearby and dripped a little on my arm, not soaking me entirely. The moment it made contact with my skin the aura appeared again. Everyone stepped back when they saw it. Everyone except Ben; he stayed exactly where he was, not letting go of my hand. When it disappeared, Deaton's eyes filled with wonder as he approached my tail to inspect it or whatever. "I've never come across this in any druid archives," he said while looking over every inch of my tail, "how did this happen?" Ben began to explain it just like he did yesterday but this time the others were here to chime in at certain parts. "So your magic caused this," Deaton said when they were all done speaking. "Yeah, I guess," Ben replied looking at the floor. "But it's better than the alternative," I replied shooting Deaton a death look as I squeezed his hand to get him to look at me. And that's when Scott and Liam began to look at us trying to figure out the same thing Lydia was wondering. It's ok, I thought. "I know," Ben said out loud. "You know what," Lydia questioned. That made me sit up. Ben and I looked at each other in confusion. Can you hear my thoughts, I thought of seeing if I wasn't imagining this. Yes, he replied. "What, what's going with you two," Deaton asked. "We can read each other's thoughts," I said not breaking eye contact with Ben. "Well I guess since it was Ben's magic that did this, it's possible for a telepathic bond to form from the shared magic, but I've only seen that happen when both parties have some other bond already formed naturally causing one to be formed supernaturally as well," Deaton said turning from us to Scott and Liam to say something else, "Like when an Alpha and one of its Betas begin dating since the basis for a natural relationship was present before the Beta was created." Liam and Scott smiled and blushed due to that statement. This made me wonder whether or not I and Ben had something before I turned. Gosh, that makes me sound like a vampire or something.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben's POV

Stiles and I have spent most of our time together. We even drove out to the beach late at night. Stiles has been really learning what he can do as merStiles. He came up with that name. He can now swim as fast as I can fly, so we like to come out to the beach and just travel. We one time lost track of where we were at, and we ended up in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Stiles almost got attacked by a shark, but he flashed his eyes and the shark swam away. We found this huge rock where I landed and pulled him up on so we could just sit together and watch the sunrise. It was beautiful until seagulls and fish got attracted to his tail and my wings. So we headed back home and fell asleep in Stiles's bed. Our mutual magic humming where our skins met. Recognizing each other, protecting each other.

That is one of the things I like about my magic flowing through his veins, my flames can't hurt him. So even if I had to go supernova, he wouldn't be harmed. I do hope though that it will never be put to the test. I couldn't stand losing Stiles. He's my everything. "I'm your everything?" I turn to see Stiles sitting up in bed. "Ugh, this telepathy thing is gonna be a pain," I said. "Nah," Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder, "I think it'll be a good thing." I couldn't help but smile at his optimism. I turned and kissed him. That's when we heard someone clear their throat.

"You boys need to get ready for school," the sheriff said. "Yes sir," I replied. I and stiles got dressed and left for school. Scott and Liam were waiting out front with Lydia and Malia. We all walked into school together.

It seemed weird how just by being with Scott's group my social status had skyrocketed. Throughout the day people looked at me, the new kid, and were probably wondering how I'd managed to make it into Scott's inner circle so quick. I was about to turn around and snap at this one guy who wouldn't stop staring at me when the lights shut off. Then I heard a faint whisper. "I know you're here, come out quietly and this nerd doesn't have to get hurt," said a man who chilled me to my bones. I could smell him. He reeked of donuts, beer, and cigars. I stopped where I was when I heard the tiny whimper. It was stiles. he was in pain. That's when I began to lose my cool a little. I could see the lightning flying from my body and hitting the wall. I turned a corner to see Detective Marshall holding a gun to Stiles' head. "Well well well, look who decided to join us," Marshall said. "Let him go," I said, allowing my strength and power to vibrate within the words as they left my mouth. "Nice try, but where is it," he asked, "Where is your heart?" "Right here," Scott said as he walked up beside me, "Now let him go." He flashed his eyes with the last word. "Hahahah, you don't scare me Alpha," Marshall said as he cocked the gun. I never took my eyes off Stiles. He seemed to be moving towards the water fountain. No, wait, he was moving towards a small puddle on the floor near him. Distract him, Stiles told me. That's when I held out my hand and magnetized the gun to me. At that moment Stiles lunged for the puddle while Marshall lunged for him, but he was too late. Stiles hand had touched water, and the transformation began. When it was done, Marshall was shocked by what lay before him. Stiles then smacked him with his tail while Scott ran and apprehended Marshall. I picked Stiles up and rushed him to the bathroom to dry him off. "So that was the detective who was after you," Stiles said. "Yes," I replied, "I was hoping it would take him longer but I guess its what I get for running from a warlock." "Warlock," Stiles asked. "Yes," I said, "He uses black magic. It started when I set my house on fire. That's when I smelled it. It was his magic. My magic had attracted him, and probably my magic making you attracted him here. He's a hunter. A phoenix hunter. And jail can't hold him."


	10. Chapter 10

Scott's POV

I waited outside the school with Liam and Detective Marshall for the Sheriff to pull up. "so, he gave you his heart," Marshall asked. "Yea, so," I shot back. "A Phoenix should never give up his heart. It leaves him vulnerable," Marshall replied. "How so," Liam asked. "Crush a phoenix's heart, and it can't be reborn," Marshall said, "At least that is what I've heard." Liam and I just looked at each other for a moment before the Sheriff pulled up.

"Where's my son," Sheriff asked. "He's fine. Ben's with him now," Liam said. "Ok," Sheriff said, "Who's this?" "This is Detective Marshall. He's been hunting Ben. He's a warlock/phoenix hunter, or whatever." I said. "Ok..., put him in the back," Sheriff said as he walked into the school.

Stiles' POV

Ben was drying me off as my dad walked into the room. "Are you okay," my dad asked. "Yea dad," I responded. "Let's get you home," he said as he reached for my arm. His hand never made it to my arm. I don't know what happened, but Ben just kind of snapped. The room went bright and the air went hot. I hadn't told my dad about Ben yet. "BEN!," I said getting up and grabbing him. He was on fire, flames licking all over with the electric field so strong somethings were beginning to magnetize. That's when I kissed him. This caused things to magnify. The flames didn't burn anything, and the electricity didn't shock anything. The magic however intensified. When we broke apart, everything went back to normal. Then a gunshot rang. Ben fell.

~~~~~~~TIME JUMP THREE DAYS~~~~~~~

Scott's POV

Ben had been reborn, but it wasn't entirely pretty. It was magical, but it caused some damage. Liam and I were at my house now, and something about what happened at the school kept bugging me. "What's wrong," Liam asked. "It's just, I don't know what I would've done if it were you who had almost gotten hurt or was hurt. I think I would've killed the detective." "Don't say that," Liam said coming up to me. "If it came down to you or my eyes. I'd choose you." Liam then kissed me, and we were naked in seconds.

*******WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT UP AHEAD*********

When I had finally ripped my underwear off, I pulled Liam up by his thighs. Rubbing our members together. He wrapped his legs around my waist while kissing me furiously. I moved us over to the bed. I started to move down his body leaving hickeys all over, visible and hidden. Then I reached his cock which I had been stroking the entire time. I looked at him and engulfed his entire cock with my mouth, and he thrust into me. I started to move up and down while he ran his fingers through my hair. I stopped when he clenched my hair because that meant he was about to climax. "Fuck me please," He begged. So I granted his wish. I got off the bed and pulled him to the edge. I then began immediately opening his tight little hole with my tongue. He kept moaning and saying my name. I then put two fingers in. He winced but then relaxed as I began to pump them in and out. I eventually added 2 more fingers one at a time. "Now, do it now," Liam said. His eyes were glowing. That's when I knew it was time. I removed my fingers and put my hard cock into him. All 8.5 inches at once. He winced then relaxed again the more I moved in and out. soon I was going so fast that the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. I was getting close. I picked him up and lay on the bed giving him control. He bounces up and down while kissing me and groping my chest. I climaxed the moment he twisted one of my nipples. It felt different this time than when I was with Allison, and I let out a roar as I released inside him. He removed himself from on top of me and we both got into the shower because we had both climaxed and roared at the same time. We then went and fell asleep in my bed together. Little did we know that that night would change everything.

******END EXPLICIT CONTENT*****

Liam's POV

Not only had last night been an amazing night for me and Scott, but it was a full moon and we were on hyperdrive the entire night without knowing it. I've had sex before, but last night. That was different. I mean the ending was different. It definitely felt different. This time it felt natural. It felt right. It also felt supernaturally different. I think that when we climaxed together, something happened. I don't know what it may have been, but it was something. This kept bugging me, so I told Mason.

"I can't believe you two did it," Mason said. "Oh we did it," I replied, "but something happened." "What?" He asked. "I don't know," I said rising from my bed and pacing, "But it was something. I feel different. I feel bloated, excessively emotional, overly hungry for nothing except meat." "Let's look it up," Mason said pulling out his laptop. "You do that," I said picking up my gear, "I've got practice."

I arrived at the field ten minutes early, so I headed straight for the locker room. I had just finished putting my gear on when Coach and the coach and the rest of the team showed up. Scott walked over to me and said, "Look at you in your gear." I could see the lust in his eyes. "Scott, I can't right now," I said not meeting his stare, "besides I won't be able to control myself if you get me started. He took that as a challenge. He moved behind me, kissed my neck, and lifted my jersey a little to be able to put his hand on my stomach. As his skin touched mine, I felt something lurch inside my stomach. That's when I ran to the toilet, I couldn't control myself.

Coach sent me home after I puked. When I got there, Mason was pacing while fidgeting with his phone. "What's up," I said. "I'll tell you on the way," he said pulling me out of my house. "where," I asked getting in his car. "The hospital," he said as we began driving. He asked me questions about what happened that night, about when it felt different, and about why I was home early. When I told him about something inside my stomach lurching at Scott's touch, his eyes widened, and that was when we reached the hospital.

Melissa was waiting on us and she took us to an empty room in..... the maternity ward. This started to cause me some stress because I was starting to have an idea of what was going on, and it scared me. Melissa asked me to lay down and remove my shirt as she started up a machine. Once my shirt was off, I laid down, and Melissa put some sort of clear gel on my stomach. While all this was happening, she asked me exactly what Mason asked, so I gave her the exact same answers. She then used a wand and rubbed the gel around my stomach and gosh it was cold. Soon, the screen on the machine had an image, and a sound of two different drums filled the room. My heart dropped because I realized what the sound meant and saw it on the screen.

It meant that I, Liam Dunbar, a freshman at Beacon Hills High School, had sex with the captain of the lacrosse team and the Alpha who turned me, was........ carrying his child. My child. Our child.

"Who's is the other parent," Melissa asked a little nervous. "I think you already know," I said not looking at her, "Grandma."


	11. Chapter 11

Liam's POV

Mason and I were able to convince Melissa not to tell Scott, but I had to promise to tell Scott before he hears it from someone else. However, I don't know how to tell him. As we left the hospital, I had Mason take me to the school.

I walked into Coach's office with about 10 minutes left before practice ended. I spent those ten minutes trying to figure out what I would tell Coach. That's when Coach walked in. "I thought I told you to go home," He said. "I went to the hospital," I responded. "Well," he asked. "And I have to quit," I said, "For medical reasons." "Which is," he asked. "Personal," I answered. "Fine," he said, and that was when I left.

As I was walking to the car, someone grabbed my wrist. I guess it was a "momma bear" instinct because I threw that person up against a tree and roared at them. "LIAM!" Scott roared. He was the one who grabbed me. He was the one who I threw into a tree. Once the realization settled in, I took off.

I couldn't handle it. I had attacked Scott, my boyfriend, my alpha, ......... the father of my child. I somehow kept running until I got to the preserve. While I was walking through the woods, I heard someone following me but I couldn't see them. I turned around and ran straight into a Berserker. "Please, Please don't hurt me," I said holding my stomach as I backed away slowly. "What do we have here," Kate said walking up, "A cowardly wolf." "No I just have something to protect that I would rather not be harmed," I responded. "And what is that," She asked. "Nothing," I said, but she caught the jump in my heart rate and then she caught the faint heartbeat of my child. "OH MY GOD," she smiled and laughed, "So Scott McCall has twins on the way." "Twins?" I responded. "Oh yes honey, you have two buns in the oven," she said, "How did Scott react?" "He didn't because I haven't told him." "Oh this is good," she said. Then everything went black.

Scott's POV

I still couldn't believe he'd quit, but then he attacked me then took off. I decided to follow him, but I ended up in the middle of the preserve. Then, I lost his scent. I couldn't really tell what I could smell until the wind picked up. "Berserker," I said. "A berserker took him," Stiles asked coming up behind me. "Yeah," I said, "I swear if Kate hurts him, I'll kill her myself." "Hey we just need to get everyone together," Stiles said. "Yeah," Ben said walking in, "Stiles texted me the moment you couldn't find Liam. I've texted the others and they'll be here soon." "He hugged and kissed Ben just before the others came in. "We can't do much of anything," I said. "Unless he howls," Stiles said. "Yea, but Kate may have killed him already and then we will never find him," Malia said. This really just made me hang my head in sorrow. The man I loved is out there all alone. Alive or dead, I do not- "He's not dead," I said, "I'd feel it." "Let me fly over town and do a few scans, see if I can spot him," Ben said. "Ok," I said, "Let us know if you see Liam or any berserkers." "Gotcha," Ben said. He ran out of the house and jumped in the air as his wings appeared.

Ben's POV

I was flying into the sky looking for any signs of Liam or Berserkers, but I knew that a boy flying in the air wasn't normal. So, I tried to do something that is rare among even ancients. I stopped mid-air. I closed my eyes and concentrated on not only letting my flames and electricity flow through and around me but on making the shape of a phoenix. I could feel the fire and lightning move. When I heard a crackling spark, I opened my eyes and did a free-fall. I felt it happen several hundred feet off the ground. That's when I pulled up and flew off to finish my search. Now, I was a phoenix. A real fire-bird flying in the air. I was getting towards the factory part of Beacon Hills when I saw a Berserker walk past the window of a warehouse. I stopped and let out a screech.

Scott's POV

I was pacing outside by my bike when all of a sudden I heard a screech. I took off, leaving my bike. The others followed. We met up with ben outside a warehouse. "A berserker is inside," Ben said when I walked up. "Ok let's go in," I said.

We strolled in and that's when I saw Liam chained to a concrete block. I about took of when Kate walked out from behind the post. "Oh Scottie, how nice of you to finally drop in," she said. "What do you want with him," I asked. "To use him to play games with you," was her response. "What games," Malia asked. "Scottie, listen to his heartbeat," Kate said. So I listened in. I could hear he was still alive. "Now move that hearing to his stomach," Kate demanded. "Why," Stiles said. "Oh my god," Ben said. I moved my focus to Liam's stomach. I heard two other heartbeats. My eyes widened in shock. When I looked up, I locked eyes with Liam, he was crying. "I'm sorry," Liam said. "Oh look at poor Scottie," Kate said laughing, "Your beta is free to go." The others went and grabbed Liam while I went home in shock.

Liam walked in while I was in the kitchen looking at a note my mom left me asking to pick up groceries. "why didn't you tell me," I asked. "I wanted to," Liam said his hand on his stomach and tears in his eyes, "I just didn't know how to." "I don't know how to talk to you right now," I said leaving to go to the store. Leaving Liam standing in my house alone.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~Time Jump: 4 months after Chapter 11~~~~~~~~~~

Liam's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and the urge to either puke or hunt. It was not the latter. I showered and went to get dressed. None of my shirts fit great because they were too tight. I started showing over a month ago, but I haven't told my parents. The only people who know are Scott, Mason, Melissa, and maybe Ben. Since I started showing, I usually wear hoodies because they are so baggy, along with sweatpants. I was heading downstairs when Mason texted me that he couldn't give me a ride this morning. So, I walked.

I arrived at school with only a few minutes left to get to class. I didn't really want to be noticed, so I just kind of hid in the background. Actually, that's what I've been doing for the past 3 months. It had worked so far, until lunch. I was going to get my tray when I was pushed to the ground. Hayden helped me back up. She has been there for me. She saw me being bullied for my belly and stepped in. I wouldn't have survived bullies if it wasn't for her.

Scott has been jealous of Hayden, but it's his fault that I'm hanging around her. I mean I'm carrying our twin boys and he abandoned me. What I didn't realize when I was pushed down was that Scott had tackled the kid who pushed me down. "Scott, stop," I said standing up. He looked at me and tried to see if I was ok. I felt the babies lurch as he got closer, so I took off.

"Now look what you've done, " Hayden said. Scott ran after me and found me in the locker room. I was on the bench crying. "R u ok," he asked. "They're fine," I said. I stood up, wiped my face with my sleeve and said, "you can't just try and get me back as though nothing happened. As though you didn't break my heart." I left him in there alone.

Scott's POV

I was left there alone when I heard it. The sound of bones clanging against each other. It came out from behind the lockers. I turned around too late. The berserker hit me and I fell.

Liam's POV

It was the end of the day when I saw the others huddled together talking quietly and worried looks on their face. "What's going on," I said as I walked up to them. "Scott's missing," Stiles said. But no one said anything. In fact, when I cringed from a contraction, Ben, Stiles, Kira, and Malia's eyes flashed. "Woah, guys, " Lydia said trying to get them to stop it. "What are yall doing," I asked. "I can't stop it," Ben said. "Neither can I," Stiles said. "What's inside you," Malia asked growling. I laid my hand on my stomach. "He's pregnant," Ben said, "I've known since the warehouse but I decided not to say anything." "it's twins," I said, "and they're mine and Scott's." "Alpha babies," Lydia said, "they must be the cause of their eyes glowing." "Probably from the contraction I just had," I said.

We all left and met up at Scott's house to see if he just went home early. When we got there, there was a bone dagger on the doorstep. "Kate," I said getting angry. "Are you sure," Kira asked. "Yea," Ben said. "I can smell them," Malia said. "Let's go to Mexico," I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Liam's POV

We decided to instead to just let Braeden and Kira go down to Mexico first to scout out the terrain, also the pack suggested we wait and try and make a plan. I didn't like it, but I knew it was the logical thing to do. Plus, we still had to be high school students.

Kira and Braeden left just a week after we learned Scot was missing. It's been 3 weeks since they left, and we have begun to worry. Braeden told us just before they left that Derek too was missing. This just put everyone on edge.

I have also found it harder and harder to hide my bump. Being 5 almost 6 months into the pregnancy, I was showing so much and I couldn't wear jeans. I'm carrying two boys and they are already a pain in the ass. I haven't even decided to come up with names until Scott's here.

Another week went by until they returned. They were able to get everyone out alive, but apparently, there were some complications. Derek wasn't Derek. Kate had done something, and I believe she would've done the same thing to Scott if she got the chance.

It took a month to try and get Derek back to normal, but it apparently only took him fighting Berserkers. However, something still wasn't right. His eyes weren't blue anymore, and his strength wasn't the same. His healing was slower than normal. Braeden decided to train him to fight like a human.

Scott too was acting differently. He was being a little distant when around me. I don't know what it was, but it bothered me. This went on for a month as well. I'm now only two months from my due date. I decided to confront Scott about him being distant, and so I went to his house. He wasn't there. I then got a call from Stiles. Lydia had gone to Derek's loft and screamed. Scott and Kira had apparently been there, but they disappeared. Kate just won't give up. So we all met at Derek's loft. Here we discussed the plan to go and get Scott and Kira back.

It didn't take us long to get together and head down to Mexico. We took a prison transport van and Derek's car. Ben and Malia drove Derek's care with Peter while Braeden drove the van with me, Stiles, and Derek in the back. The worst part about it was the full moon outside. With the bumpy road and the full moon, I was not having the best time. Derek and Stiles' eyes kept glowing because of the babies. Derek was confused at first until we told him about the twins.

"We're almost there," Braeden said from up front. We arrived at the church around 10 p.m. I had the strangest feeling in my gut the closer I got to the church. The babies were moving so much, and I was getting this feeling that something was not right. When we all regrouped outside the church, everyone's eyes glowed because of the babies and it sort of scared me to know my kids had this much effect just from inside the womb. I once again had to explain the whole situation with the twins. Stiles did make his worries clear about the fact that Lydia wasn't here with us. Several of us nodded in agreement just before we went inside. Derek and Braeden stayed outside and left it to us supernatural creatures at full strength to get Scott. Ben for some reason also chose to stay outside. He said the church gave him a weird feeling.

When we got inside Stiles went looking for Kira and Scott when the rest of us were attacked by a berserker. The berserker kept us from leaving this large room. We all kept fighting. I was moving around so much, most of it was because I didn't want to get the babies hurt.

Peter and I got the berserker pinned and Malia was about to kill it when Kira sliced the blade off the knife. That's when Stiles said, "It's Scott. It's Scott." I looked into the eyes of the berserker and I saw it. It was Scott. This moment of hesitation allowed him to overpower us. He picked me up and shoved me up against this big post. I could feel the twins moving. I was in so much pain. I decided to tell Scott what he once told me, "You're not a monster. You're a werewolf, like me." It worked. Scott started to break free from the berserker trance or whatever. When he got free, he realized it was all because of Peter that we ended up here. So, he fought Peter. Peter threw Scott into a wall and I went to go attack Peter. Peter then threw a bench at me. I was able to duck and miss it, but this angered Scott. He finally took Peter down just to protect me.

Scott then came and helped me up. However, when he let me go, I collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

Scott's POV

I carried Liam out of the church and towards the prison van. When we were all ready we hightailed it back to the states. I was having to hold Liam because he was writhing in pain and was in and out of shifting. Everyone's eyes kept glowing and Ben almost flamed out on us. Luckily, he was able to get restrain himself. This was going to be a long drive even though we're going almost 80 mph.

Braeden was driving the van with Derek riding passenger. In the back, there was me, Liam, Ben, and Stiles. Malia and Kira drove in Derek's with Peter sedated in the trunk. "UGH, IT HURTS," Liam slightly roared, eyes glowing and fangs out. We all looked at each other and nodded. Derek stuck his arm through the little window connecting the cab to the back of the van. He grabbed Liam's right arm. Ben took Liam's left arm, and Stiles laid his hand on Liam's stomach. "Here we go," I said. I put my hands on Liam's neck and cheeks/jawline while I leaned in and kissed him. We all started concentrating, and not 3 seconds later, Liam relaxed. Black veins laced up from where we touched Liam. We were all taking his pain.

When we stopped and broke apart, Liam looked at me, smiled, and said, "Thank you." Then he went unconscious. "Um, guys, how long till we are back in Beacon Hills," Stiles asked. "An hour maybe," Braeden said. "Where are we taking him," Derek asked, "Hospital or Deaton?" I sat there contemplating my options.

If we took him to the hospital, professional doctors could operate on him and save the twins, but we don't know what might happen when they are born. Also, people will want to know how Liam, a fifteen almost sixteen-year-old boy got pregnant. If we took him to Deaton's, I don't know what could happen, but Deaton might know what to do. "Call my mom," I said to Stiles, "Ask her to meet us at the Animal Clinic." Stiles nodded as he grabbed his phone. "Ben," I said turning my head to look at him, "Can you do something to-?" "I'll see," Ben replied.

He positioned himself on the bench right across from me. He brushed his hair behind his ears (It had grown some) and rubbed his hands together and cracked his knuckles. He shook his hands out as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he snapped his fingers and his eyes opened, his eyes were fiery and there was the weird form of mist forming around his hands like that night at the lake. He was saying something under his breath, but I couldn't really hear it or understand what I did hear. He started to slightly move his hands and fingers in small motions. As this went on, the mist started to extend from his hands and move towards Liam, more precisely Liam's baby bump. Once the mist made contact, Liam's body shook slightly and Ben's head flew back before his entire body was thrown against the wall between the back and front of the van. Ben said, "They're fine and powerful," just before he passed out. "What happened," Derek asked. "I don't know," I said. "Doesn't matter right now," Braeden said bringing the van to a stop, "We're here." We had reached the Animal Clinic.

We all got out. I was carrying Liam, and Derek helped Stiles carry Ben. Before Kira could try and open the door, Braeden broke it down and went inside. She was probably making sure the coast was clear and there was no one else there. When we walked in, Deaton, my mom, Lydia, and Sheriff Stilinski were in the room waiting. "Put him here," Deaton said directing me to the metal table. Deaton started getting his equipment read while my mom checked his vitals and hooked Liam up to an IV and some monitors. "This was all the medical equipment I could grab from the maternity ward without being seen," she said. "It'll do just fine," Deaton said, "I have everything else we need." "How are you going to get the twins out," Sheriff asked. "A C-section," Deaton replied, "Its the only option we have." My mom went to go put the needle into Liam's are for the IV when she was shocked.

"Without the IV, I can't keep him hydrated or give him any morphine," she said looking a little defeated. "His body would just burn right through the morphine anyway," Lydia said. "We can't just perform surgery on him without some sort of like sedative and anesthetic," my mom said. "I can do it," Ben said now awake. He walked over to the table. "You don't look well enough to do it," Deaton said. Liam then woke up and started writing again in pain. "We can all be the sedative," Malia said stepping up. "And I can do something to keep him and the twins alive while also being the anesthetic," Ben said bringing his hands up. They had the mist around them again. "Ok," Deaton said, "It might just be enough." "Whatever your plan is," Liam said gritting his teeth, "Do it now."

Derek went and got Peter. "Let me go," Peter said, "I'm not staying here." "You're right," I said, "But right now, you're going to help us. You did this, so shut up and do what we say." I had put all of my alpha power into that. Peter actually kind of looked a little scared. We all got into position (Pic above, Sheriff is standing by Lydia, I forgot to put him in the pic). "alright," I said, "Let's do this." "Okay," Ben said as he snapped his fingers. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and put his hands on the sides of Liam's head. Liam gasped then went unconscious. "Now," I said to everyone. We each grabbed a part of Liam and slowly took his pain away as Deaton cut into his abdomen. This time no one was shocked. I think Ben also put the babies to sleep. "Alright Melissa," Deaton said as he did something, "Get ready to hold the babies so I can cut the umbilical cord."

He pulled the first one out and handed him over to my mom just before he clamped the chord and the cut it. I couldn't help but smile. My first son. My mom then handed the first one to Lydia to wash clean up and all that stuff. Then they repeated the same thing with the second one, but my mom gave the second one to Sheriff this time. Deaton then started patching Liam up with my mom's help. "Ok," Deaton said removing his gloves and wiping his forehead, "He'll be fine, just needs to rest." We all let out a breath we didn't even know we were holding in.

Derek and Braeden left after saying goodbye. They knocked Peter out again to take him to Eichen House. "Um, Scott," Lydia said. I walked over to her and the babies. "Whats-," I stopped when I saw the twins. Instead of two normal babies, I saw two wolf pups. One had a white coat of fur except for black around his left eye. The other was the complete opposite, black fur except for white around his right eye. They both, however, had the same eye colors. They each had a glowing red eye and a glowing yellow eye. The red eye had the different color fur around it. "How is this," I began. I then chose to stop and just accept it. They both kept looking at me, so I showed my real eyes to them. That's when something weird happened.

They shifted, from wolf to human. Their normal eyes were like their wolf eyes, one eye on color, the other a different. I picked up the one that had had the white fur. Stiles grabbed the other one who kind of growled at him. We walked over to Liam who was kind of in and out of consciousness. I leaned down and the one I was holding reached out and touched Liam's face. Liam sat up as he took a deep breath as if he was coming back from the dead. "What was that," He asked looking at me. "Our son," I said. "Oh Jason," Liam said as he grabbed the baby's hand and kissed it. "Jason?" "Jason means healer," Liam said. He then grabbed the one from Stiles' arm and said, "Hello Kaiden." "Kaiden?" "Kaiden means warrior," Liam said, once again explaining his name choice. "I like them," I said. "Jason and Kaiden McCall," Melissa said. "The Alpha Twins," Deaton continued. We all just looked at each other and smiled. I then looked at Liam and kissed him. I couldn't be any happier than I was right then and there.


	15. Chapter 15

Liam's POV

So far, everything was going fine. It's been almost 1 year since Jason and Kaiden were born. We've only had to deal with a few new supernaturals, but we stopped the supernatural Deadpool. We stopped the Benefactor. Scott and I have been so happy together and raising the boys. Everyone has helped out. It has somehow become a thing where the pack will meet up at the cliff in the preserve to hang out. It's just me, Scott, Stiles, Ben, Lydia, Malia, Jason, and Kaiden. Kira went on an early vacation, and we haven't heard from her in a while. However, nothing has really changed. We just have two little kids with us now. Two new wolves, or in this case pups, to look after and train. When the full moon hits, they just turn into what they were at birth which is the wolf pups, but they don't cause too much physical harm to me or Scott because they haven't fully matured. I can't wait to see what comes next.

It was the last day of school, and we all knew to meet up at the cliff. Scott and I, however, had to take a detour in order to pick up the twins. They had their normal looks. Kaiden looked a little angry and Jason was happy as ever. They truly are polar opposites. We drove to the preserve and met up with the others. We were just talking and laughing when Jason tripped and Kaiden caught his hand and kept him from falling. However, when they clasped hands, they merged. When it was complete, they were one person, but they weren't like Ethan and Aiden. They didn't look all that harmless. One thing that definitely stuck out was the fact that their eyes kept bouncing between Beta yellow and Alpha red. It was like it couldn't decide. Then, they went yellow, and we all could smell the fear from the twins as they had no idea what to do. "Shh, concentrate," Scott said, "Think about being twins. About being separate instead of-" He was cut off by the twins unmerging. Jason ran into my arms, and Kaiden ran into Scott's. They were both shaking with fear because they didn't, and couldn't, understand just yet what they were truly capable of doing. As we calmed the twins down enough, they both started to yawn. Merging and unmerging took a lot out of them so they were soo asleep in their car seats as we headed back to the McCall house.

I had almost moved in since the boys had been born. I know I can go back to my house, but I guess it's my "mama bear" instincts or something because I just can't seem to sleep unless I know that I'm sleeping near the twins. Sometimes they'll wake up and crawl into bed with me and Scott ever since they learned to walk. As I was getting ready for bed, Jason walked his way over to me and I picked him up and held him. "Daddy, are me and Kaiden going be okay?" Jason asked. "Yes, my little pup, you will both be fine, what happened today is nothing to worry your little mind about. Now go get ready for bed." I told him as I set him back down and ruffled his hair. "Hey Papa," Jason said as he left and Scott entered.

Scott got into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me and just held me. We didn't really have to talk that much lately. Everything has just been so great. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I rolled over and faced Scott. We could feel the tension between us because we haven't entirely had a night to ourselves in a while, and we were about kiss when lightning struck and thunder rolled. Two seconds later, the twins came running in and they were scared. So we just laughed a little and held them between us to "keep them safe". They also held each other's hands because they knew they would always be safer together. At this moment, life seemed pretty perfect. I had an amazing boyfriend with whom I shared two amazing sons. Falling in love with Scott didn't give me just one anchor, it gave me three.


	16. Chapter 16

Scott's POV

Jason and Kaiden keep on merging a lot lately. Sometimes they'll end up with 2 red eyes, but next time will be yellow eyes. One time it wouldn't stop going between yellow and red that they ended up passing out. I didn't know anything about this, so I called Derek and Deaton.

They arrived within thirty minutes of my call. Liam, the twins, and I were sitting in our living room. "Uncle Deaton," Jason said and ran to Deaton. "Uncle Derek," Kaiden said and ran to Derek. Liam and I just looked at each other and smiled. "Why hello Jason," Deaton said looking at Jason. "'Sup Kaid-man," Derek said to Kaiden. "Now, Scott, you didn't tell us what the emergency was on the phone," Deaton said. "It's the twins," Liam responded. Derek and Deaton just looked confused. "We called you both so we could get two different perspectives. They both nodded, so we got the twins and prepared them to show their uncles.

"Okay, now just like we practiced," I said to the twins. They nodded and turned to each other and clasped hands. Then, they merged. This time, they were in human form. then they opened their eyes. "They were changing again between yellow and red. Derek was stunned. Deaton just scratched his chin. Then the eyes went red, and the twins let out a small roar at me. When I growled back and flashed my eyes, they winced and the eyes went yellow. "Now separate," I growled. They unmerged and were back to normal. "I'm hungry," they both said in unison.

Liam took them to the kitchen while I talked with Derek and Deaton. "That's such a strange gift," Deaton said, "Just like Ethan and Aiden." "I've already called Ethan and told them about it. He and Jackson are in London, but they'll hop on a plane the first chance they get," I said. "Jackson and Ethan," Derek asked. "Yeah," I said, "So any ideas on what this whole situation with the twins means. "The red eyes mean that they have been born into the alpha position, obviously," Derek said. "I think the yellow eyes conflicting with the red eyes is because of the fact of their parentage," Deaton stated. "What's that supposed to mean," Liam said as he came and sat down next to me on the couch. "Well, for starters, their father is a true alpha, and then their 'mother' is their father's first beta, a true beta," Deaton said, "Now mainly because Scott earned his alpha status, it is likely the twins will have to earn their birthright as the firstborns of a True Alpha." 

We kept talking about it all. Derek talked about his knowledge of being born into the Alpha position like his sister Laura had been. Deaton then talked about his knowledge on the internal struggle for self-identity. We had been talking for a few hours when there was a knock at the door. The twins rushed to answer it before either of us could, and when they opened the door, Jackson and Ethan were standing on the other side. Sadly, the twins haven't met them yet and merged into their full alpha wolf form. This raised some reactions out of Jackson and Ethan. "BOYS," I roared. They unmerged and ran back to me and Liam. "Sorry about that guys," I said as I waved them in. "So I know you explained the situation to me already but I wasn't expecting a fully evolved alpha form," Ethan said. "Yeah they're just learning to control it now," Liam said, "Jason, Kaiden, these are your Uncles Ethan & Jackson that we were telling you about." "Kaiden," Ethan asked with a little hint of emotion in his voice. "Yes, it's spelled like Aiden but with a K at the beginning in honor of your brother," I said. Ethan came up and hugged me. We then all sat down and started talking about the whole thing, and we had the twins demonstrate for Jackson and Ethan as they did for Derek and Deaton. "I can start training them," Ethan offered. "You'd do that," Liam asked. "Yeah, but I'm going to need everyone's help especially you two's," Ethan said, "Just let me and Jackson get a place and get settled here in town and then we can start working on getting the merging under control." "Thank you guys so much," I said. "No problem Jackson said. 

We then all went out to eat with the rest of the pack and spent the rest of the night catching up. When we all went to our homes to turn in for the night, I couldn't help but think about the future our kids would have, and the training they are going to have to go through is not going to be easy. However, we will get to that story soon enough.


End file.
